


The Lost, the Dying, and Unaware

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: I am Death





	The Lost, the Dying, and Unaware

I am Death in the carrion winds,  
As ashes dance upon the air,  
And fireflies spirit away the souls,  
Of the lost, the dying, and unaware. 


End file.
